


星光之下

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: “那么你拥有星星”Sergio抬起眉毛，不确定他是否理解Samir想说的话。Samir点了点头。 "你，你看起来总是好像眼睛里有闪烁的星星。仿佛你是一个天使，星星在你的眼睛里闪烁。"





	星光之下

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686701) by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). 



> 标题：Under the Stars/星光之下
> 
> 作者：myblueworld
> 
> 翻译：草草气
> 
> CP：Sergio Agüero/Samir Nasri 无差
> 
> 原文地址：Under the Stars
> 
> 授权：
> 
> You wrote: 
> 
> Hi,there,i love this series very much!They are so cute!!!!It is a toughing that the smile like sun and the star in kun’s eye. so , i am eager to share it with more fans especially some chinese fans in lofter(a famous website in china),would you please give me your authorization of this work and allow me to translate it into chinese? I promise that i will pion out the ao3 link,the authorization screenshoot and your name!if you give me authorization ,i will send the translation link to you.thanks a lot!
> 
> myblueworld responded: 
> 
> Hello :). I really do apologize for such a late response. Of course, I would be honored to have this translated into another language. And can you please send me the link to it once it has been translated and posted? Thank you so much!

“是一部不错的电影吧？”

 

Sergio转过头看着Samir。 那个法国人回头看着他，脸上带着微笑，他在等Sergio的回答。

 

Sergio点头。 “是的，感觉很好。”

 

当Sergio看到Samir嘴角的微笑变深，而他的眼睛随着笑容眯起来的时候，他的心跳加速了。

 

走出电影院，Sergio感到春天的微风吹拂着他的脸。 几乎是深夜了，街灯和它们周围的建筑在黑暗的天空下闪烁着灯光。

 

“那么，你是直接回家吗？” Samir问。

 

Sergio咬着他的下唇犹豫不决。 突然，家听起来像一个可怕的，孤独的存在。突然之间，回到一个他将再次孤身一人的地方成了Sergio害怕的事情。

 

他叹气。

 

“我… 不知道？”

 

他的回答听起来更像是一个问题。

 

Sergio看到Samir点了点头，他看着大街。 在Samir把头转向Sergio之前，他们之间的沉默持续了很长一段时间。

 

“天气太好了,"Samir把头偏向左边。 “想去散散步吗？”

 

“好，当然。” Sergio很快同意了。事实上，无论Samir建议什么，他都会答应的。 他不认为他能对拒绝Samir。

 

当Sergio看到Samir微笑起来的眼角皱纹时，Sergio觉得也许他只是不想。 他不想拒绝Samir。

 

他们可能已经走了一个小时左右。 Sergio不是很确定，因为和Samir在一起会让他忘记时间。 即使他们是在做一些看起来很平常的事情，比如在街上闲逛，没有什么特别的地方可以去。 他们决定坐在一个公园的长椅上，并且他们发现这靠近电影院。

 

在Sergio旁边，Samir伸了伸腿，背靠在长椅上。

 

“在这里更容易看到星星”，Samir一边抬头仰望闪烁的星星，一边随意地说。

 

“啊嗯，”Sergio含糊地回答，他们坐得太近，肩膀很容易靠到。

 

有一段时间，他们什么也没说。空气中充满了他们平稳有节奏的呼吸声。夜的寂静在一种舒适的沉静中笼罩着他们。

 

Samir满意地叹了口气， “你明白吗，像这样看着星星，有时我几乎觉得我甚至可以不再需要太阳了。”

 

“你已经拥有了它。”

 

对Sergio自己来说，他很惊讶自己会大声说出来。 事实上，Samir现在正看着他，带着一种既惊讶又好笑的复杂表情，这让Sergio感觉他的脸像烧起来了。

 

“我？ 拥有太阳？”

 

从他的声音，Sergio听出Samir是控制住自己不笑。

 

Sergio笨拙地变换着姿势。 他的眼睛盯着鞋尖，不好意思看Samir。 但他还是回答了这个问题。

 

“我的意思是， 你的微笑，那么明亮。它如此明亮，就好像你的身上有一个太阳。"

 

Sergio并不知道他在期待什么。 也许是一阵笑声，或者类似的东西。但恰恰相反，Samir什么也没说。奇怪的是，Sergio抬起眼睛看着Samir，发现Samir正在盯着他。 他脸上带着微笑。 但是一种不同的微笑，一个更平静的，舒服的微笑。

 

“那么你拥有星星”

 

Sergio抬起眉毛，不确定他是否理解Samir想说的话。

 

Samir对着Sergio点了点头，他的微笑没有从嘴唇上消失。“你，你看起来总是好像眼睛里有闪烁的星星。 仿佛你是一个天使，星星在你的眼睛里闪烁。"

 

一种幸福，温暖的感觉在他体内翻腾，但是Sergio找不到任何词汇来说点什么。于是他又低下了头，感觉耳朵尖在发红。

 

“那疼吗？”

 

Sergio应了一声去听Samir的问题。

 

多么老套啊，Sergio对自己说。

 

“什么？ 当我从天堂掉下来的时候？” 他问回去，有点瑟缩，他的回问听起来是如何的尖酸刻薄。

 

但在他旁边，Samir突然轻松愉快地笑了起来。笑声让Sergio无可奈何，只能再次看着他。

 

“不，”Samir摇摇头。 “那疼吗？ 当你爱上我？”

 

有那么一两秒，Sergio忘记了呼吸。那一刻就像时间停止，将他冰冻在看着Samir的时候，Sergio几乎崩溃但什么也做不了，因为这是事实。 他一直试图掩盖的真相。 他爱上Samir是事实。 但是听到Samir这么说，感觉太不真实了。

 

他们之间的沉默开始变得有点漫长了，Sergio开始想也许他应该站起来，然后羞愧地离开。但Samir握住了他的手，把他们的手指交叉在一起。

 

“别担心。这不会疼”Samir低声对他说。 而那平静舒适的微笑又展露在他的嘴唇上。他继续说，声音仍然很柔和。 “我会抓住你的。 我会抓住你，不会伤害你。”

 

Sergio的心猛烈地跳动起来，他突然之间想站起来，但他没有，他不会离开这里的。 他只是想站起来，向世界微笑、歌唱和呼喊，是的，他爱上了这个正在对他微笑，美好的人，他握着Sergio的手，填满了他的指缝。

 

Sergio嘴角翘起来，同时拉紧Samir的手。 他的皮肤感受到Samir温暖的皮肤。

 

""那就不疼。只要你抓住我，就一点也不疼。"


End file.
